


After Me, After You - Prologue

by VendettaWound



Series: After Me, After You [1]
Category: Bandom, Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), Fall Out Boy, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Concerts, First Time, M/M, Mystery, Pre-Killjoys (Danger Days), Prologue, Smut, Underage Drinking, putting the underage warning just in case but they're of consenting age in most places of the world
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:55:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22744387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VendettaWound/pseuds/VendettaWound
Summary: Firsts are always scary. Your first kiss, your first day at school, your first time sneaking out to an illegal concert organised by the City's most feared terrorist group in secret underground tunnels...But that's exactly what the boy was about to do. He goes to an underground club, not knowing what to expect, not suspecting how that one night would change the course of his life forever.
Relationships: Kobra Kid/Mr. Sandman (Fall Out Boy), Mikey Way/Pete Wentz
Series: After Me, After You [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1635364
Kudos: 25





	After Me, After You - Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes, so I've been working on this for a while! Well, not just the prologue, but the whole fic, After Me, After You. I'm not even going to try to promise an update schedule, cause I'm a slow writer, but still, it's coming eventually.
> 
> Also please don't let the weird names turn you away, it's gonna be explained in the main fic, and the normal names are gonna be used there.
> 
> Anyway, I apologize for any mistakes, and I hope you enjoy this!

The lanky boy was terrified if he was honest with himself. This was the first time he had ventured into what killjoys called The Underground. He had overheard a conversation the day before, and the thought of going out to an illegal killjoy club was too tempting to miss out on. He could hear the noise getting louder as he walked down the damp corridor.

As he reached the big, metal door, he hesitantly lifted his hand and knocked. A guy with messy, black hair and electric green eyes opened it almost immediately.

“Password?” he asked. The boy froze for a moment, trying to remember it.

“Rainbow venom,” he said hesitantly. The man in front of him grinned.

“Damn right, kid! Most of us forget the password the first time around, I sure as hell did. Come on in, you’re just in time for the show!” He stepped out of the way. The boy breathed a sigh of relief and walked in.

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but it definitely wasn’t what he found. The dimly lit room was full of all kinds of people. There were so many colors and noises and it was... It was... The best thing he had ever seen. It was so different from anything up in Battery City and he loved it. He wondered deeper into the crowd, starstruck. The sound of someone’s voice coming from the speakers snapped him out of his daze.

“Welcome, Pumpkinheads!” The crowd answered him with loud cheering. The boy directed his attention to the stage. The man's voice was sharp, maybe even a bit scratchy. ”Are you guys ready for some noise?” The people cheered even louder. He grinned. “Well what are we waiting for then?”

As soon as the music started, the boy forgot about everything above the surface. All his remaining doubts evaporated as the melodies vibrated the air of the room. Time seemed to fly by as the band played song after song. It seemed like no time had passed when the instruments faded out on the last song.

“Thank you so much, everyone, you fucking rocked tonight! We were The Pumpkins, enjoy the rest of your night!” the singer said into his microphone as the rest of the members packed up their equipment and walked off, followed by their front man soon after.

The boy had never felt so energetic before. He thought he would have been tired by the end of the show, but it was as if the energy of the music still lingered inside of him. He stumbled out of the crowd, trying to get some fresh air. His thoughts were still hazy from the show, and he barely registered bumping into someone. Suddenly he felt a firm grip on his shoulder, bringing him back to reality.

“Watch where the fuck you're going, city boy!” The voice came from an older, tough looking killjoy, who had bright green, spiky hair and a black leather jacket on. The boy looked down.

“I'm s-sorry,” he stammered.

“Oh you're gonna be sorry alright when I...” The guy was interrupted by someone slapping him on the back.

“What's the problem here, Crash?” said the newly arrived person. He wasn’t very tall and had very short, black hair that was slightly spiked up at the front, and he was wearing a dark t-shirt, the right sleeve partly covering a tattoo. Something about him made the lanky boy's interest peak. The green haired guy scoffed.

“It's none of your fucking business, asshole!” he snarled. The other man – or boy, he didn’t seem too old – sighed, turning to the awkward teen.

“What happened?” he asked with a slightly annoyed tone to his voice.

“I was lost in my thoughts and... I think I accidentally bumped into him,” the boy said. The black haired guy looked at the other man with an almost... Angry expression.

“Are you a fucking idiot, Crash?! You really wanna scare potential future allies away? You know very well that I'm friends with the guy who runs this place, and you know how much he's against starting fights with newcomers. I could have you thrown out for this, but I'll let you get away with it this once. Consider that a warning! And you!” He looked back at the boy. “Come on, we're gonna go to a place with less assholes around.” He grabbed the boy’s arm without waiting for an answer and dragged him off to a different room that had tables with chairs around them in it. They sat down at one of them. The boy took a deep breath.

“Thanks for helping out,” he said after a moment of hesitation. The guy smiled at him.

“It's nothing, really. It was just the right thing to do. What's your name, by the way?” he asked.

“I'm...” The boy hesitated. He knew he couldn’t say his real name. “I don’t have one yet.”

The guy chuckled. “That's fine, it takes time to find the right one. I'll just call you Kid if that’s okay. You can call me Dark.” he said with a wink. The boy felt his face heat up, but he didn’t know why.

“Hey, Glitter!” Dark called out suddenly. “Can you get us two Zone Punches?”

A killjoy with half-shaved blue hair walked up to them.

“Trying to convert a newbie to your strange drink choices, Dark?” the Killjoy asked teasingly. Dark rolled his eyes. “It's not gonna work, y'know, that shit tastes like garbage!”

“Maybe the Kid has taste, unlike most of you guys,” he retorted. Glitter just shrugged, grinning.

“Or you'll finally realize that your tastebuds are fucked up. Anyway, I'll bring ‘em in a minute.” The Killjoy walked off with a small laugh. Dark sighed.

“I promise it tastes great, Glitter's just... They can’t appreciate good cocktails,” he said with a huff.

“I um... Thanks for offering the drink, but I don’t have any money on me and... I'm not old enough to drink.” The Kid looked down. Dark just chuckled.

“Don’t sweat it, it's on me. Besides, I'm not old enough either legally, but who gives a shit? I sure don’t,” he said with a smirk, leaning back on his chair.

The simple action cause the Kid's stomach to do backflips. Actually his insides had been feeling strange since the moment he first saw Dark.

“Would it be okay if I asked how old you are? Not that you look old or anything, it's just you seem to have all these connections and...” Dark cut him off by touching his arm.

“I’m seventeen. You haven’t been off the pills for a long time, have you?” His voice was soft and the Kid felt his cheeks heat up again. 

“No I... I stopped taking them two weeks ago. Is it really that easy to tell?” He bit on his lip.

“Yeah, you're still unsure of your emotions, but that's okay, everyone is in the beginning. How did it happen?” The Kid chuckled.

“It's kind of a dumb story actually...” he said, scratching the back of his neck.

“It's not dumb if you still managed to find out the truth about BL/Ind,” Dark interrupted.

“Well, there was this bet... Or challenge among students in the education facility I go to. All you had to do was get off the pills for three full days. Everyone who tried it or said that they tried it was interrogated later. I told everyone I wasn’t doing it, but curiosity got the best of me. After I missed my first pill and saw how much it affected people I promised myself to never take one ever again. And, well, here I am now!” he said with a small smile. Just then Glitter arrived, carrying a metal plate with two glasses of green liquid. They placed the drinks down on the table and looked at the Kid.

“Good luck!” they said with a wink, then left.

The Kid grabbed one of the glasses and lifted it up to his lips, cautiously taking a sip. He was pleasantly surprised.

“This is actually pretty good!” he told Dark. The guy's eyes lit up.

“Finally someone agrees! None of my friends have liked it before, I knew you were special!” His happiness made the Kid smile too.

“It has a really interesting taste, what's in it?” The taste was almost bitter, but also floral and just green, even if that didn’t make sense.

“It has a bunch of things in it, but you can feel the green tea the most.”

Green tea. He wouldn’t have thought he'd like green tea, but this wasn’t the first surprise of the night for the Kid. He just took another sip.

* * *

Two more drinks and an hour of conversation later the Kid started thinking. He'd always thought something was wrong with him. He could never relate to the other guys in his education group when they talked about the attractiveness of girls. He didn’t have a problem with girls, he just thought there wasn’t anything special about them. So he just thought that he couldn’t feel physical attraction. But now he knew there was definitely something wrong with him. Because the longer he was with Dark, the more he was sure that he was attracted to him, and that couldn’t be right, the boy had never even heard of a person being attracted to someone of the same sex. He decided to tell this to Dark – well, not that last part, but the first half.

“So I've been thinking,” he said after putting the now empty glass down. Dark gestured with his hand, signalling him to go on. “I don’t think I've ever been attracted to a girl.”

Dark blinked a few times, seemingly processing what the boy had said. After a moment, he replied. “Well, me neither.” Then he did something the Kid was not at all expecting. He kissed him.

His lips tasted of green tea and alcohol, and were softer than they looked. The two were still for a few seconds, but then Dark started moving his lips and the Kid copied his movements almost instinctively. It felt like this had been what he was waiting for the whole night. But as Dark lifted his hand to the boy's head, the Kid realized what exactly he was doing. He pulled away suddenly, almost falling off his chair. Dark looked at him, confused.

“Is something wrong?” he asked.

“I um... Is it... Just... Guys are allowed to kiss other guys?” The Kid looked down at the table. It took a few moments for Dark to get what he was talking about.

“Ohhh! Shit, sorry, I didn’t realize you didn’t know about... I kinda just assumed that...” He trailed off.

“Anyway, of course they are! Some people just don’t like the opposite sex. And some like both the same and the opposite. And it's all completely okay, I mean BL/Ind doesn’t really like it, but fuck them! And technically it's allowed, it just doesn’t happen that often among citizens who take the pills. But it's completely normal, don’t sorry!” His voice was reassuring, and the boy felt relieved.

“Okay, um... Can I kiss you then?” he asked unsurely. Dark just chuckled and pressed his lips to the Kid's.  
This time he melted into the kiss almost immediately, letting his hands make their way onto the other guy's back, who tilted his head, deepening the kiss. Dark lifted his arm and ran his fingers through the Kid's hair, making him gasp as chills ran down his spine. Dark used this opportunity to slip his tongue into the boy’s mouth. The Kid was startled at first, but the sensation was too good to stop. Instead he pulled the other even closer. Suddenly he heard someone clear his throat. They quickly pulled away, looking at the newly arrived killjoy, whose expression was of slight disgust.

He was clad in yellow and black, a tophat covering his strawberry blonde locks and he couldn’t have been any older than fifteen. The Kid's eyes widened when he recognized who he was. He had heard the rumors of course, but he didn’t think they were true. They sounded ridiculous, how could he of all people be a killjoy, after all he was...

“Yellow! Hey, what’s up!” said Dark. Yellow rolled his eyes, seeming unimpressed. Then his gaze landed on the Kid. Recognition flashed in his eyes, but it was gone almost immediately. He turned back to Dark.

“I've been looking for you for an hour! Next time you want to go off and suck faces with lover boy over here, at least tell us before you do it! You had us worried as fuck, last time we couldn’t find you for an hour you came back all beat up, and if I hadn’t fixed you up you could have lost three of your fingers!” He had much more anger in him than his small size would have indicated. Dark looked down at his lap guiltily.

“I'm sorry for making you worry, Yellow. I just ran into the Kid and it all just... Happened. I promise I'll tell you next time.” Yellow's face softened after hearing Dark's tone.

“Look, I'm sorry for snapping. I know you can take care of yourself, but just... You're my best friend and I was concerned. I'm gonna go and tell Red and Green that I found you, you guys probably want some privacy anyway,” he said, patting Dark on the shoulder.

“Thanks, Yellow!” Dark called out to him as he walked away. Then he turned to the Kid. “Where were we now?” he asked coyly, biting his lip. The boy answered him by leaning in and connecting their lips. He didn’t want to think about Yellow actually being a killjoy.

A few seconds later Dark pulled away. “We should go find a place that’s more... Private. C'mon, I'll lead the way!” He stood up, intertwining his fingers with the Kid's. Their trip wasn’t long, they walked into an empty bathroom with unusual large stalls. The smell inside wasn’t anything like the usual bathroom scent of bleach and ammonia. It was more bitter and sour, and also kind of like sweat. The boy looked around.

“Are you sure this is private?” Just then a noise came out of one of the stalls.

Dark wrapped his arms around the Kid's neck, standing up to his tiptoes and leaning close to his ear. “This room isn’t used as an actual bathroom” he said in a low voice. The Kid’s breath hitched. Dark kissed him again, guiding them towards one of the half-open stall doors. He pulled away for a moment to open it completely. The Kid let out a protesting whine. Dark chuckled as he led them into the stall.

“Sounds like someone's eager,” he said in a hushed, heated voice, his breath gently caressing the boy’s cheek. “Have you done this before?”

The Kid shook his head no, connecting their lips again. When Dark gathered enough willpower to pull away, he spoke up again.

“Don’t tell anyone, cause it would ruin my reputation, but me neither,” he said breathily, his eyes still closed. The boy chuckled. Dark smiled, opening his eyes. “Also, if at any point you want me to stop, I will. Okay?”

The boy nodded. Dark secured the lock on the door, then connected their lips again. The Kid had never felt anything like this before. His clothes felt too hot and too tight but somehow too loose at the same time. He pressed his hips closer to Dark's and he felt a tingle run down his spine as he sighed. Dark tried to push his tongue into the other boy's mouth, but the younger surprised him by resisting and pushing him to the wooden wall of the stall.

“Not this time,” he said in a low voice.

Dark moved his mouth away from the boy's lips, kissing a line down from his ear to his neck. The Kid shivered, heat pooling in his crotch. He pushed himself even closer to Dark. His senses were heightened, he could feel the fabric of his clothes brushing against his skin, smell the mix of sweat and Dark’s natural scent as he sucked on his pulse. He could barely hear a door creaking as someone entered or exited the room, the sound of his breathing mostly drowning it out.

“P-please...” he stuttered. He didn’t know what he was asking for, he just... Wanted. Dark seemed to understand though, as he backed him up to the other wall. His hands wondered down the boy’s sides, finding their way up his shirt, making him gasp.   
The older detached himself from the Kid's neck and slowly, slowly sank down to his knees. It felt like an eternity until he finally managed to unbutton the boy's jeans. He pulled them down along with his underwear, and just the touch of the cooler air made the Kid breathe in sharply.

“Fuck, you're leaking already,” Dark said, his voice filled with lust. The boy's cock twitched in anticipation. He looked down, and indeed he could see pre-come glistening on the tip. He could also see Dark's messy, black hair and his blown pupils. His lips were red and slightly swollen, and it was the hottest thing the Kid had ever seen. And then suddenly he wrapped said lips around his cock, swirling his tongue around the head. The boy threw his head back with a loud bang. The pleasure was so intense he could see stars start to cover his vision. He could barely hold back a loud groan from escaping.

His hands flew down to Dark's head and he ran his fingers through his hair, slightly scraping his scalp. Dark moaned, the vibrations sending waves of pleasure through the Kid's body. The older raised his hand to cup the younger's balls, and the boy felt so good it was almost painful. As Dark hollowed his cheeks, he let out a helpless groan, overwhelmed by his senses. He bucked his hips involuntarily, making the other pull off suddenly.

“Shit, s-sorry...” he managed to stammer. Dark just bit his lip seductively.

“Don’t apologize. It just surprised me, but I didn’t mind. I really, really didn’t mind.” With that he sank back down, licking along the underside of the length. The slight awkwardness evaporated instantly, as heat rushed all over the Kid, clouding his thoughts. Dark wrapped his mouth around his cock again, bobbing his head in a steady rhythm. A groan slipped past the boy's lips again.

“I... I...” he panted. “Fuck, I'm...” He was trying really hard to get a coherent sentence out, but his brain was overloaded, and it was about to happen, and he didn’t even know what that ‘it’ was, but it was getting closer and closer, and it was unbearable yet amazing, and suddenly it snapped, a wave of pleasure rippling through his body. His back arched from the wall he had been pressed against as white spots invaded his vision for a few moments of pure, powerful bliss.

He was brought back into reality by Dark's mumbling.  
“Fuck, sorry, that must have been the least hot thing to see after... That.” The Kid blinked.

“What?” he asked. Dark scrunched his nose up, motioning towards the toilet with his head.

“I had to spit it out, sorry, but fuck that was bitter!” The boy smiled.

“I didn’t see it. And don’t apologize, that was... Amazing.” He crouched down next to the older, capturing his lips in a kiss, and yeah, damn, that really was bitter. Dark pulled him closer, clinging onto him almost desperately. He pulled away after a few seconds, breathing heavily.

“I'm... Shit, could you help me out? You don’t have to do... Just... Hands. Hands would be nice.” The Kid hesitated for a moment, but then his hands flew down to the zipper. He fumbled with it a bit, still jittery from his orgasm. Once he managed to get it open, he didn’t waste time by trying to pull them down a lot, instead focusing on getting the underwear out of the way. Once he succeeded, he froze for a brief moment as he realized he kinda had no idea what he was doing. He didn’t have much time to think though, as Dark connected their lips again, and guide his hand to touch... It.

Considering he still didn’t know what he was really supposed to be doing, he just followed his instinct, and began stroking up and down the length. The effect was instantaneous, as Dark gasped into their kiss. The boy thought about slipping his tongue in, but decided against it and pulled away, instead planting kisses at the base of the other's ear.

“P-please, fuck, go a bit faster, you're driving me insane...” Dark stuttered. The Kid obeyed, speeding the movement of his hand up gradually. The older let out a moan as the boy moved his lips to his neck. The angle of his wrist was starting to feel a bit awkward and uncomfortable, but he couldn’t stop, he didn’t want to stop.

Dark was starting to make small noises, almost like mewling, and his hips bucked. The Kid took that as a sign to speed up again a bit , but as he was about to do that, the other spoke up again, his voice heated and rushed.

“Fuck I'm gonna...” He couldn’t finish the sentence as his hips snapped forward and he came with a loud moan, managing to get it only on his shirt. His breaths were fast and ragged. “Shit, could you get me some toilet paper quickly?” he asked the boy, who reached for the toilet paper dispenser with his clean hand, grabbing more than what was probably necessary and handing most of it to him, wiping his own hand with the rest.

Dark chuckled as he used it to soak up the mess on his shirt. “Fuck, I'm easy, I thought I would have lasted longer.”

“Maybe I was just too good,” said the Kid. He had no idea where this sudden confidence was coming from, but he didn’t give it much thought. He stood up.

“Maybe.” Dark looked down at his shirt, frowning. Some of the stains seemed to be still there. His face lit up in realization. “Oh! I'll turn it inside out!” With that he took his shirt off, and the boy couldn’t help but stare. It only lasted a few seconds, but the older definitely noticed his gaze, as he looked at him with a playful glint in his eyes. He got up on his feet as well, stepping closer to him.

“Like what you see, eh? Well, I'm glad you do!” He then leaned in, connecting their lips in a long, passionate kiss, then pulling away and winking. The Kid was still out of breath when suddenly an alarm started blaring deafeningly loud.

“Shit, that's not good,” Dark swore.

“What's wrong? Why is that happening?” asked the boy, buttoning his jeans.

“Dracs. It's a raid, we gotta get out of this place right now! Hurry!” He pushed the stall's door open, grabbing the Kid's hand and practically sprinting to the entrance of the bathroom. Before they exited, Dark looked him in the eyes.

“If we get separated,” he began. “I just... I promise that we'll meet again. I really like you, and it’d be nice if whatever this is became a regular thing. Okay?”  
The Kid answered him with a quick kiss. He smiled, took a deep breath and opened the door.

Outside all hell had broken loose. Dozens, maybe even hundreds of killjoys were running around, like bees in a disturbed beehive. Dark took the lead, dragging the boy behind him by his hand towards the most dense part of the crowd. Just then a shout echoed throughout the room. “SCARECROWS!” 

And that's when the panic started. Some people turned back, pushing everyone out of their way. Amidst all the chaos the Kid felt Dark's hand slipping out of his grip. He tried to hold on as hard as he could, and he felt the other tighten his grip as well, but then someone shoved him, making him lose his balance. He managed to stop himself from falling, but now he was alone. He tried to go in the direction he assumed Dark went, but it was a lost cause. He lost him. The boy looked around frantically, then headed in the direction where the least people were.

He soon found himself in an empty area. It seemed like everyone was heading for the same exit.   
Panic was rising in his chest, and that's when he saw something on one of the walls. The ventilation system! He pushed one of the nearby tables to the wall. Luckily the opening wasn’t too high up. He took the cover off fairly easily, placing it inside the narrow metal tunnel, and climbed in. He managed to put it back in its place, covering up his tracks. He turned around and crawled through the vent, but then the tunnel suddenly ended. Well, it didn’t exactly end, but it went straight up. There weren’t any bumps that he could use to climb up. He was trapped.

Shit, shit, shit, that wasn’t good! He quickly crawled back to the opening, planning to get out of there. But then he heard it. The sound of rayguns. He looked through the gaps of the vent cover. Scarecrows.

There were about six of them. They were surrounding someone. He shifted a bit, trying to make the least amount of noise possible. He saw the yellow hat, and immediately realized what this was all about. The Scarecrows were there to get Yellow. Just then, someone walked into his field of vision and his breath hitched. Korse. BL/Ind really wanted to catch that kid. The boy didn’t have to think about why. The head exterminator spoke up in his scratchy voice.

“You're a hard one to catch, Mr. Stumph.”

“Don’t call me that! Just kill me, let’s get it over with already!” Yellow's voice was full of venom. Korse smirked.

“Oh, we are not going to kill you. We are just going to make sure you never want to sneak out and join up with this terrorist group ever again.” His voice stayed cold and emotionless. Two of the Scarecrows moved to grab Yellow, holding him by his arms. He struggled against them.

“No, no!” he shouted. “You can't, I... PETE! Pete, can you hear me?! Joe, Andy, somebody!”  
Korse laughed emptily.

“Your so called friends have left. They would rather save their own lives. Killjoys are selfish beings, you should kn-“ A raygun went off, cutting the man short and hitting one of the Scarecrows. The white of its uniform was stained red by its blood as it collapsed.

The Kid looked to the source of the shot. It was Dark, with two other killjoys behind him, one dressed in red, the other in green. The boy assumed they were the Red and Green Yellow had mentioned.

“Killjoys never leave their crewmates behind, asshole,” Dark snarled. 

“Pete!” shouted Yellow, sounding somewhat relieved. Pete. So... That was Dark's real name. 

Just then, the sound of a stun blast echoed throughout the room and Yellow went limp. Dark immediately shot at Korse, who expected the move and got out of the way. A firefight broke out between the killjoys and the Scarecrows. The latter were all using stun blasts, for a reason the Kid didn’t know.

He just watched horrified as the killjoys fell unconscious one by one. He almost screamed when he saw Dark's body fall to the ground. The Scarecrows picked them all up, carrying them away as the boy stared at them, shocked. 

He wanted nothing more than to save them, but he didn’t have a weapon and he would have been severely outnumbered. He buried his face in his hands, feeling the dampness of his cheeks with his palms. He hadn’t even noticed he's been crying. He wiped his eyes with the sleeve of his shirt, taking a shaky breath. 

He'd known BL/Ind was bad for the past two weeks. He'd seen what they did to people, how they sucked all the colors out of everything, how they manipulated his parents and his brother. But still, he didn’t put up much of a fight. Sure, he didn’t like them, and saw what they did to others, but that wasn’t exactly a big motivation. He and his loved ones weren’t in danger of death, and he didn’t have a connection to anyone who was affected severely. But now... It was personal. Yellow had a purpose to them. But the other three were just inconveniences. And everyone knew that BL/Ind always got rid of those. No matter the circumstances. But this time they messed with the wrong people. Because now... The Kid would make sure BL/Ind burned to the ground for what they've done.


End file.
